Little Things
by Lulu Horan
Summary: 500 word Lilo drabbles going through the lyrics of Little Things.
1. Your hand fits in mine like it's made

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me._

**Louis is always cold, and Liam is always warm.**

Liam blushed profusely as Louis sat in his lap, cuddling up to him as Zayn put a movie in. The smaller boy squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. If he kept going like that, Liam would have a problem downstairs.

"Geez, Lou, calm down, would ya?"

"Sorry, Li," Louis batted his eyelashes and grinned, not sorry at all, but Liam didn't mind in the least.

He reached down and grabbed Liam's hands, resting them on the little tummy underneath his abs, fitting his fingers between the spaces and rubbing the backs of his hands.

Liam looked over at Harry next to him, who waggled his eyebrows, making him blush deeper. Everyone knew about Liam's crush on Louis (including Louis himself, Liam thought), and loved to tease him about it.

"Your hands are so warm."

"And yours are...cold."

"Hold them for me? Warm them up a bit, yeah?"

"But you're sitting on my lap, Lou. I can't do it that way."

He thought for a moment. "Budge over, Harold." Harry huffed before nudging Niall, who shook his head stubbornly. Harry rolled his eyes, crawling over to Zayn and plopping down into his lap. They could only really fit three on the couch, four if they squeezed (which they always did). Lou slid into the newly freed spot, plunking his hands onto Liam's thigh.

The younger boy only smiled before wrapping his hands around the tiny cold ones, and Louis just _purred_ in contentment, nuzzling his face into Liam's neck.

"I love your hands," Louis murmured. "They're so big and warm, like your heart."

Harry laughed loudly. "Really, Lou? That's the best you could do?"

"Shut up, Harry. No one was talking to you," Louis scowled.

"Yeah, but that was so...bad!"

"That doesn't mean it's not true," the eldest whined, hiding his face in Liam's shirt.

"That was pretty cheesy, even for you, mate," Niall put in.

"That was awful, Lou," Zayn agreed, shaking his head. Liam chuckled at Lou's flushed cheeks.

"Can we go somewhere quieter, like the balcony or summat, away from these twats?"

"But, Lou, the movie's just started!"

"Please?"

And Liam really did want to watch the film, but he could never say no to Louis' puppy eyes, so he allowed himself to be dragged out into the cold night air.

He felt small, icy fingers tangle with his, and couldn't find it in him to complain.

"You're always so warm, Li."

"And you're always freezing."

"I should make you my personal space heater."

"You already have," Liam laughed, and Lou joined in.

"You love it," he teased, bumping the younger boy with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do," he blurted.

"It's beautiful how we fit together so perfectly," Louis hummed happily.

Liam looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help but agree. Louis suddenly turned to him, and connected their other hands.

"I really like you, Liam."

"I really like you too."

Lou's eyes lit up, and he kissed Liam under the stars, and it was perfect.

**awwww...THAT WAS SO FLUFFY I THINK IM GONNA CRY**

**Review? :)**

**~Lulu xx**


	2. But bear this in mind it was meant to be

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be._

**Louis doesn't feel like he deserves Liam.**

Louis sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that night. He and Liam were finally dating, and it was great. Liam was everything Louis wanted, and more. He was too good, in fact. There was no way Louis deserved to have him. Someone like Liam deserved someone better.

"You okay, babe?" Liam asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around Louis.

"I'm fine, Li, just a little stressed."

"Aw. baby, I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Li planted a kiss on his forehead. "You wanna watch Grease? That might take your mind off it?"

Louis sniffled, feeling like he'd much rather actually tell Liam what the real problem was, but he didn't want to seem pathetic, so he just nodded.

They snuggled on the loveseat under the afghan, and everything was okay, Louis was even starting to feel a bit better, when Liam paused it right after the_ Grease Lightning_ song.

"Okay, Lou, what's bugging you?"

"W-What?"

Liam shook his head. "Lou, Grease Lightning is one of your favorite parts. You always sing along to it, even when you're not feeling so good. What's up?"

"Nothing's _up,_ Li, I just...my mind is somewhere else."

Liam frowned a bit. "Clearly. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to scare you off."

"What do you mean, scare me off? You haven't gone and snogged Harry, have you?"

Louis snorted. "No."

"Then you can tell me, Lou, anything. I won't run off, I promise."

"But I can't tell you, because you'll realize I'm right and leave me!"

Liam sat shocked as his boyfriend whimpered. "Realize you're right about what?"

"That you're too good for me. And you are! You're always so sweet and cute and funny, even when you don't mean to be."

Liam smiled. "Louis, don't be ridiculous, babe."

"See? You think I'm ridiculous! " he wailed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I'm so sorry, Liam!" He climbed into the taller boy's lap.

"Louis, what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know, just don't leave me please."

"I'm not gonna leave you, you donut."

"You're not?"

"Nope. You'll never be able to get rid of me."

"Good, because I don't want to."

"So that's it, then. We're stuck together."

Louis grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't want you anymore."

"I still can't believe that you do."

"Louis, we're meant to be together, can't you feel that?"

"Of course I do. That's why I want to hold onto you forever."

"Well now you can, because I'm not going anywhere. Don't forget that."

"I'll never forget again." He leaned down to kiss Liam's waiting lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wanna finish watching?"

"Of course, Payne, who do you think i am?" Louis scoffed, laying so his head was in Liam's lap.

So Liam rolled his eyes and clicked the movie back on, and everything was okay, everything just felt_ right._ And if they happened to snog a bit...well, that was okay too.

**WHO KNEW THAT I COULD ACTUALLY WRITE FLUFF OMG**

**~Lulu xx**


	3. I'm joining up the dots with the freckle

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks..._

**Liam hates his freckles.**

Liam finished shaving and frowned at his reflection, turning his head every which way.

"Hey babe," Louis chirped, walking into the bathroom and kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Lou." He never took his eyes off of himself, sighing at all the freckles he had.

Louis brushed his teeth, watching his boyfriend as well. He knew something was wrong. "What's up, Li?" he asked when he was finished.

"I'm ugly," Liam said bluntly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend, Louis."

Louis shook his head. "Babe, you're talking crazy. What brought this on?"

Liam sighed heavily. "I hate my freckles."

"You only have a few, and they're not even really noticeable."

"I noticed them," Li pouted. "And freckles aren't cute. Nobody likes freckles."

"I happen to_ love_ your freckles, every single one."

Liam leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You have to say that. You're my boyfriend," he mumbled.

Louis ran his fingers through Li's hair. "That's not true, Li. I really do love your freckles, because they're a part of who you are, and who you are is beautiful."

"Is this some kind of weird reverse psychology?"

"No, you donut." Lou kissed his forehead. "Come on, lets go make chocolate chip pancakes."

"You mean I'll make pancakes, and you'll eat the chocolate chips and throw flour around." Liam rolled his eyes.

The other boy grinned mischievously. "Exactly."

"Alright, love, let's go."

They went from the bathroom into the kitchen, where Louis hopped onto the counter and Liam pulled out ingredients. When he'd mixed all the basics together, he reached for the chocolate chips, only to find the bag half empty.

"Louis!" He shook his head at his boyfriend, who smiled innocently.

"What?"

"There's chocolate on your teeth."

"I love you."

"Sure."

After they ate, Louis (who really just picked out the chocolate parts of the pancakes), made them tea and they sat out on the balcony, looking out over the busy streets of London.

They drank their tea in silence, soaking up the warmth of the rare sunny day.

"Do you feel better now?" Louis asked, putting down his empty cup."

"No," Liam sighed. "But I guess I just have bear it."

"Baby..." Louis climbed over into his lap, thumbing over his cheeks. "You're so perfect, I don't know how you don't see it." He leaned forward and kissed all five of the freckles (six if you count the birthmark next to his throat). "You're so beautiful, I can't even express how attractive you are."

"You really mean that?" Liam blinked, insecurity prominent in his big brown eyes.

"Of course I do, silly. I love every inch of you, and I'll tell you that until you believe it."

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

"No matter what?"

"Of course."

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Anything your heart desires."

"Then we're watching Toy Story!"

And Louis pretended to groan as he was dragged inside, but he really couldn't resist doing anything that would make Liam smile.

**I need to stop before I completely burst into rainbows omg. ALSO, THEY WON'T LET ME COMPLETELY NAME THE CHAPTER, SO THE LYRICS ARE CUT OFF SORRY XXXX**

**~Lulu xx**


	4. And it all makes sense to me

_And it all makes sense to me._

**Louis doesn't think the relationship will last.**

Louis woke up first, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He grinned as he realized just how attached he was to Liam...literally. They were blissfully wrapped around each other, limbs tangled and all. He buried his face into the sleeping man's shoulder and breathed deeply.

He smelled like fresh laundry, something minty, and something that was just iLiam,/i warm and homey-like. But that was just how Liam was, warm and comfortable and familiar.

"Good morning," a voice rasped, and Louis looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"I always do when I have my boobear to cuddle with." Liam grinned as the older boy cringed.

"You know I hate that name!"

"I know, lovey, but it's so cute, just like you."

Louis looked murderous. "M'not cute. I'm sexy."

Liam only chuckled. "You're about as sexy as a baby kitten." He pulled away, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Liam, why are you so mean?" Louis trailed behind him, whining in his ear.

"I'm not mean. You just refuse to accept the fact that you're cute."

Louis rolled his eyes and reached for his toothbrush. He wasn't really all that bothered by it, but he liked to see Liam laugh. It was rare when he did, usually being a bit more serious.

iIn fact,/i he thought as he cleaned his teeth next to Liam, ihe's the complete opposite of me. We shouldn't even be together, really. Maybe I should date Niall or something./i And it broke Louis' heart to think so, but...it was true. They had very little in common. Surely, they couldn't last very long, even if they were very much in love.

"...Earth to Louis," Liam called in a sing-song voice.

Louis spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you okay? You like...spaced out."

"Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said airily. "What's for breakfast?"

Liam looked suspicious, but let it go. "How about waffles and fruit?"

Louis lit up at that. "Yeah, that sounds great! Can I help?"

"Like you 'helped' with the pancakes? I don't think so."

"Well then, I'll just watch." He shrugged like it was no big deal, but deep inside, his suspicions were confirmed. There was no way they could last if Liam's sense of adventure equalled zero.

Since Liam didn't let Louis anywhere near the ingredients or stove, he just leaned on a counter and watched.

"What's wrong, Lou?" Li asked when they sat down to eat.

Louis wanted to lie, but ended up spilling, "This relationship can never last. We're too different, and none of it makes no sense."

Liam frowned at that, leaning his head sideways in confusion. "It makes sense to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We may disagree on some things, but we're perfect for each other."

Louis threw himself onto Liam's lap, squeezing him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, donut."

And as they kissed, all of Louis' insecurities were wiped away by Liam's love for him.


	5. I know you've never loved the crinkles

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile..._

**Louis hates his crows feet.**

Louis hated them. He hated his crows feet. He thought they should be illegal. Oh God, they were so horrible, not to mention embarrassing. How could Liam even stand looking at him? Did he like to laugh at him afterward?

Louis shook his head at himself for even thinking that. Of course Liam would never laugh at him. He was too nice for that. He probably pitied him though, that night Louis confessed his love. He probably felt bad that someone as ugly as Louis liked him and would never have a chance otherwise.

With tears running down his face, he flopped face down in bed (grateful that Liam was out with Andy for the day) and vowed to stop smiling so much. Maybe there was a chance of keeping Liam if he wasn't ugly on purpose.

Liam noticed right away, of course, being the precious gem that he was, and for once, Louis cursed his intuition. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked precisely two days later, convinced something more was up than a stomach ache.

"M'fine, Li. Just a headache is all."

"No, I think it's more than that. You never smile anymore. You haven't smiled since I got back from Andy's house. Is this about that, babe? Did I do something wrong?" He frowned across the dinner table at his boyfriend, who was only picking at his food.

"No, it's not that. By the way, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did, but we were talking about you. What's wrong and why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing's iwrong,/i Liam," Louis shouted, suddenly fed up with the conversation.

"Yes, there is something wrong, and you just won't tell me, and now you're shouting at me just because I got upset that you're upset!"

Louis looked down at his plate, his heart breaking at the situation.

"I mean, I think I have a right to be concerned!" Liam continued. "Niall wants to know if you're mad at him because you didn't laugh at any of his jokes when he was over yesterday. I mean, you wouldn't even bloody look at the lad!"

Louis was staring steely-eyed at the wall behind Liam's head.

"I just want to know what happened."

"What happened is that I was born, okay?" Louis screeched angrily. "There, are you happy? Does that make you feel better? I-" He was cut off suddenly as a pair of strong warm arms surrounded him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were depressed?"

"M'not depressed, Li. I'm just ugly."

Liam laughed loudly, pulling away as his body shook. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Louis pouted. "I told myself to stop smiling so much because then you'd leave and I'd be ugly and alone."

"Louis William Tomlinson, you are the biggest donut I've ever met." Liam shook his head. "I'd never leave you. You're fucking fit as shit."

"Really?"

"'Course, silly."

Louis threw his arms around the taller boy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Always."


	6. you've never loved your stomach or your

_...you've never loved your sstomach or your thighs..._

**Louis won't eat, won't tell Liam what's wrong, and they fight.**

Liam noticed right away when Louis started skipping meals. At first, the older boy made the excuse of not feeling well to not eat dinner, but after a few days, Liam was getting suspicious.

It wasn't like there wasn't a way for him to not notice, with their tour rehearsals and all, everyone stressed whenever something went wrong. Niall started eating even more, which no one knew was possible, Harry sang himself hoarse, trying so hard to get every note perfect, Zayn couldn't sleep anymore, covering his shadowy eyes with makeup and calling Perrie more often than not.

Even Liam wore himself thin trying to take care of everyone else, being their 'big brother' and all, so he knew something was wrong when his boyfriend refused to eat anything.

"Lou, you haven't eaten in three days! Eat something!"

The older boy shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not hungry, Li."

"Yes you are. You love pizza. You never turn down a good pizza pie."

"Well I am now, so what?"

Liam sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Lou?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, no no no, you are not blocking me out again, Tommo. Just fucking tell me!"

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Don't you dare go pinning this on me! I'm only trying to help you!"

Louis' eyes flashed dangerously. "There you go again, it's Payno to the rescue!"

Liam shook his head. "You're bloody unbelievable, you know that? I only want to help, you don't have to insult me."

Louis only blinked. "Are you fed up, Li? Hm? Did you reach the end of your rope?"

"Do you even want this relationship? Because if you don't, there doesn't have to be one."

"That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it? To leave me?"

And Liam thinks that Louis doesn't look as shocked as he should, meaning not at all, so maybe he was expecting it. "Louis, I-"

"You never even loved me at all, did you?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at Louis' childishness.

"Oh, now I'm ridiculous am I? Unbelievable. What else?" He was fully glaring, trying to look angry, but just looking miserable instead.

"Don't forget, a bloody fool."

The other boys were watching at that point, confused at why the lovebirds were fighting, how they could be fighting after knowing just how much they loved each other.

"You absolute arsewipe."

"Twat!" Liam nearly shouted.

"Wanker!"

He almost yelled another insult, but he knew it wouldn't get anywhere. "I'm staying with Niall tonight. I'll be back to get my things tomorrow."

And Louis watched him, let him walk away, going home to an empty flat after rehearsals, staring into the mirror, increasingly unsatisfied with what he saw.

A flabby tummy, gigantic thighs...no wonder Liam didn't want him anymore. Who could love such a whale? Louis' stomach whined and gurgled in hunger, but he refused to eat a thing.

Maybe if he lost enough weight, he would look appealing again. It could only be a matter of time...


	7. the dimples in your back at the bottom

_...the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine..._

**Louis still isn't good enough.**

Louis stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself with a big fluffy towel, and it hurt because it was Liam's (he never did collect his things). Closing his eyes, he convinced himself that he needed to see how much more attractive he'd gotten, and so he looked.

His cheeks were hollowed out, making his cheekbones more prominent, and it was clear that he'd shedded off his stomach and thighs (but he still had back dimples), and just a bit off his bum, but there was still _too much too much too much._

Sighing, and determined to work harder to look better to be good enough for Liam, he went to get dressed for tour rehearsals (and his clothes were loose, but not loose enough).

When they were finally allowed a lunch break, Louis sat in a corner away from everyone else. His bandmates had taken Liam's side in everything, which just wasn't fair. He knew didn't deserve Liam, but he did deserve friends.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter, responding to and retweeting fans, even following a few (the fans were great, but he really needed a hug).

And of course there was hate (because people don't know how to keep their opinions to themselves) about how awful of a singer he was and he should just go die.

And then there were the real fans, the ones who noticed how rapidly he'd lost weight, and they wondered why. What was compelling their idol to drop so much, so fast? He'd lost too much, they thought (but he knew they were wrong, _not enough not enough not enough)_.

"–being selfish and he knows it." Niall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Louis pretended to still be on his phone while listening to his 'friends' talk about him.

"Think about it, mate," Zayn put in. "He's just doing this to keep your attention on him."

"Yeah, don't let him make you feel bad."

"He always just wants all eyes on him, all the time," Harry's slow voice sounded, and Louis thought he might cry. "I mean, you tried to help him, and he insulted you. Louis doesn't appreciate you, mate. You can do so much better than him."

And Louis let out a loud sob at that, making all of them turn and watch him crumble, and it hurt so bad because Harry was his _best mate_, but he knew, _he knew,_ that Harry was right, but he was so so wrong at the same time.

Louis fled the room, and the building. He hopped into his car and drove to his flat, trying not to fall apart just yet. He put the chain lock on the door behind himself (because Liam still had the key).

He locked himself in the bedroom and _screamed_ as he broke and he wished that he cut or burned or did _something_ (anything, really) to take this pain away, or ease it just a little. _Because really, nothing is more painful than feeling unloved._


	8. but I'll love them endlessly

...but_ I'll love them endlessly._

**Liam loves Louis.**

Liam was panicking big time. How could he have let things get this bad? He sighed, thumbing over Louis' hipbone (that was jutting out much too far), wondering what had driven his boyfriend over the edge.

He'd found Louis, passed out from exhaustion in his bedroom, after breaking down the door to the flat (which the guilty boys volunteered to fix, bless them). He was thin and bedraggled, and looked almost dead. His skin was much too pale, his hair limp and unkempt, his cute tummy gone, bum much much smaller than before, bony thighs, gaunt face...

"How?" he murmured, pressing his lips to Louis' temple. "How was I so blind?" Liam hated himself for not being there for Louis when he'd promised to be. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," a rough voice said, and Louis turned and looked at Liam, who was crying silently. "Stop that. I'm not worth your tears."

"You're the one who needs to stop it! Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I'm trying to be good enough for you, because I know I'm not. I'm not good enough for you, Liam, and you don't have to lie to me about it. I just want you to want me again.

Liam really did cry then, tears slipping down his face and on to Louis', making the older boy's eyes start to water. He couldn't help it. He hated seeing Liam upset.

"What's wrong, Li?" Lou whispered, his bony hand reaching up to stroke the other boy's beautiful face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby, please."

"I can't help it," Liam sobbed. "You're my world, Lou, my everything. I don't know how you can do this to yourself."

"I'm only trying to make myself per–"

"Don't you dare say perfect, Louis, don't you dare."

"But–"

"You were so far beyond perfect, it's ridiculous. Everything, literally ieverything/i, about you was perfect, flawless."

"Then why did we break up?"

His voice was so small, timid...broken, it almost hurt Liam just to hear it. "Baby," he keened, holding the tiny boy closer. "It was only the way you were treating me. You weren't acting anything like yourself, Lou. I fucking miss you so much."

"I thought you hated me," Louis sobbed, gripping onto Liam like he would never let go (and Liam hoped he wouldn't). "I just wanted you to love me again."

"I've never stopped loving you, Lou, and I never will. You make me smile even when I don't want to. You brighten my day just by being in the same room with me."

"I'm so sorry, Li. I love you so fucking much. Please, please take me back. I can't take this anymore! I'm so empty without you."

"I love you, Louis, forever," Liam said, holding him impossibly closer. And the two boys were really just a ball of tears and emotion and hot breath, but they didn't care. They had each other again and that's all that mattered.


End file.
